Sven (dog)
Sven is the name of a wolf PewDiePie tamed in his Minecraft "Gaming Week" series MINECRAFT EPIC, which started in June 2019. He is notable for being PewDiePie's newest pet following Joergen's death. PewDiePie has stated that if Sven dies, the series dies too, although he later retracted that statement. He is also the current deuteragonist (previously tritagonist) of the series, due to Joergen #2's death. History Sven was first found in Part 7, when PewDiePie explored the new area that was on the other side of his second Nether Portal. He was fed meat and later tamed with a bone from a Skeleton. His collar was changed from red (default) to blue in Part 9. In Part 9, Pewds brings Sven on an adventure together with Joergen. When he rides the boat over a ravine during the trip back home, the boat sinks after getting pulled underwater by whirlpool bubble columns. Sven gets brought down in an underwater cave and gets stuck. Sven is also referred to as "Joergen" in this episode because losing Sven was similar to Joergen's tragic death. In Part 10 of the Minecraft series, Sven is rescued by Felix when he returned to the cave where Sven was trapped and saved him by attaching a leash and swimming up to the boat for safety. Sven was gifted multiple "Scooby Snacks" in the form of rotten flesh. This is notable for making Felix almost cry in the series. After arriving at the base, PewDiePie accidentally hit Sven with an Axe, and immediately apologising. In Part 14, PewDiePie dedicates the Japanese house, that he built in the previous episode, to Sven as a doghouse. In Part 15, Pewds took Sven on a long adventure to the Woodland Mansion (due to the absence of Joergen #2), and obtains lots of "epic gamer loot". In Part 16, Sven is shown the newly completed Giant Meatball and fails to ride the elevator. Later, Sven attends Water Sheep's funeral and then goes looking for Joergen #2 and Dinnerbone. In Part 20, Sven entered the Nether occasionally, and Pewds saved him by bringing back into the normal world. In Part 21 , Sven became the new DJ for a bit until getting replaced by Ikea Bird. In Part 26, Sven was taken to see the now cleared water temple with Pewds. In Part 27, Sven went on an expedition with Pewdiepie to a taiga biome, where they first met Bengt and Boyfriend Sven. Afterward, Sven was married to his boyfriend, and they had a baby together. In Part 28, Sven almost gets exploded by creepers on multiple occasions throughout the tense episode. In Part 29, Sven fought bravely against pillagers in the raid on Broland and was nearly killed. Afterwards, Pewdiepie thanked Sven, telling him ¨You were the best of all of us.¨ In Part 30, Pewds went to fight the Ender Dragon, he left Sven at home. However, Pewds still dubs Sven a hero. Personal Life in their wedding.]] Sven is married to Sven's BF in Part 27 by Felix. Dark Joergen, Virgin Turtle, Bengt, a pig from the PeePee PooPoo army, Ulla Britta and her fellow cats attended the wedding. After Felix says "You may now kiss your husband", he fed both of them cooked porkchop which made them produce Svenson. Trivia * Sven has famously survived several life-threatening situations, such as multiple Creeper explosions, friendly fire by PewDiePie, and fall damage. This has led to some speculation that the original Sven may have already died and Pewds replaced him off-camera, to preserve the series. However, this is very unlikely. * A recurring joke throughout the series and fandom is how Felix constantly feeds Sven steak whenever he is hurt or injured. * A running gag is that when hostile mobs approach Felix he will tell Sven to go after them, but most of the time Felix will kill them so fast that Sven won't get to attack, but he ends up praising Sven for doing it. * Pewdiepie has declared Sven as gay, however some speculate that Sven is bisexual due to having had "fricked" Virgin Turtle's Wife. Felix said Sven did this sheerly to insult Virgin Turtle, and not out of genuine sexual attachment. * Sven who was discovered in Part 7 is the second longest living character in MINECRAFT EPIC, the longest living character currently is Llama Guy #1. Adaptations *Sven is depicted in the video game Finding Sven. The gameplay features Felix as the main character searching for Sven, who is lost and trapped in a cave. Quotes "Dude, there's a dog thing" ''(PewDiePie when first discovering Sven) ''"Hi Doggy! You want apple?" ''(PewDiePie trying to feed Sven) ''"Now go in, mate! Go on!" ''(PewDiePie attempting to get Sven into his temporary hut) ''"I'll leave him with apple, and water. He'll be just fine. I'll be right back" ''(Pewds leaving Sven) ''"He's sitting! He's so cute!" ''(Pewds taming Sven) ''"I need to bring you back home! Joergen is gonna see you!" "Go, doggy! Get 'em!" ''(Pewds when Sven is attacking a skeleton) ''"*beatboxing*" ''(Pewds when repeatedly making Sven sit and stand, making it look like he's dancing) ''"He needs a name. Sven. *chuckles* It's Sven!" ''(Pewds naming Sven) ''"Sven is on the attack!" "Did you hear that Sven? I think we're getting close to the treasure. But my god we're far from home" "Cool, Sven can teleport." "Woah! What's happening? What's happening?! Sven! Sven! Swim Sven! Oh god- Sven! Swim Sven! Swim Sven! Come back!"(Pewds after losing Sven underwater) "Oh! Joergen! Joergen! Oh! You're okay! No! Eat eat eat! Ohohohoh!"(Pewdiepie after finding Sven) "Alright Plan B. Oh it works! Here we go. Here we go. Stay right behind me. Oh god, this current- Oh! He can do it, he can do it, he can do it. Come on. Yes! Yes, we're doing it! The fishes are helping! Swim Sven! Swim swim swim, swim swim swim. Hurry hurry hurry hurry- *gasps* Yea- *laughs* We did it! We did it! Yes!"(Pewds saving Sven) "Now what am I gonna do with that gold, you might ask, Sven? Well, It's for an old friend."(Pewds before upgrading Joergen's grave) "Sven, it was epic. I found this castle, and I raided it, and we got a lotta gamer loot. Like, they're gonna be so so pissed- Sven! Get down from there! Get down from there, right now. Sven! You do not- Oh god..."(Felix after Sven goes up above the lava) "Incredible job!" Gallery TrappedSven.png|Sven trapped in an underwater cave. First encounter with sven.png|First encounter with Sven. JapaneseSvenDogHouse.png|Sven sitting infront of his Japanese-styled dog house. Ullasven.png|Ulla Britta meeting Sven. Svenbf.png|Sven and his boyfriend Category:Minecraft Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Main character in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Bro Category:Profile Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Gay characters